The Green Eyed Devil
by Bad-Boy -X
Summary: a very strong mutant comes and he will complet his mission at anycost.
1. Default Chapter

**                            THE GREEN EYED DEVIL**

Ka Thooom!

Thunder falls from the Heavens. The ground shakes as if God himself has struck the earth.

The rains rapid patter is one with the fierce blows of thunder. The rage that is the thunder and rain claim the rooftops and all the inhabitants of Bayville. But one man, standing on the roof's edge of the local bank. The wind blows mercilessly but yet it still has no affect on the young man he stands still as if he does not feel the rain hammering down on him. He stands still as if he does not feel the wind trying to topple him. He stands as if he does not hear the thunder striking down all around him. A flash of green crosses his eyes and the bank and several buildings around it are nothing more than rubble. Floating above the former building is the young man who has not moved an inch form his position and acting as if nothing has happened. His lips slowly part and barely above a whisper, he says, "soon… soon".

Bayville High

It was last period and the halls were filled with teens running to get to class and others just loitering. Jean Grey was neither. Along with Scott Summers, she had got to class ten minutes early. "So Scott you hear about what happened to the bank last night", she asked.

"Yeah but things just don't blow up", replied Scott.

"The professor said before the building was destroyed, Cyrebro picked up a brief mutant reading but then it just vanished", said Jean

"Are you saying the professor thinks it was a mutant", said Scott interested.

"Maybe but I'm not sure", she replied. At that moment, the teacher walked in with his bag in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. "Scott I'll talk to you about it after class". 

The teacher sat down and said, "all right class open your text book and go to page 126".

The class picked up their textbooks and turned it to page 126.

In the hallway, a dark figure stands looking for information. "Where where where could they be", he said in song form he closed his eyes and begun to search the minds of all the students on the first floor. He stopped when he came across the mind of Jean Grey, he probed into her mind and came across a mind block only a telepath could make. Now he was sure she was one of the ones he was looking for. He began sending strong telepathic blasts at the mind wall in Jeans head.

Jeans class

Jean jolted up as she felt a shock run through her head. Seconds later another one came except it didn't go away it stayed in her head getting worse. Soon she was on the floor screaming in pain. Scott ran to her side calling her name, but she didn't hear or see him all there was to her was the pain. In a matter of moments, the whole class had surrounded her.

The hallway

The dark figure smirked as he heard Jeans screams from her classroom but his smirk turned into a scowl as he realised the thoughts of the class was making it hard to get to her and the fact that they were surrounded her made it even worse. So with one last blast he stopped his attack and mentally whispered to her, "be seeing you", and through her into a nearby wall. The dark figure turned around and walked out of the school.

Jeans class

Jeans screams had started to attract students from other classes. The now fairly sized crowd watched Jean rolled up into a ball on the floor. Blood began to pour out of her nose, at that very moment the pain stopped. Her mind was free of all pain, the only thing in her head now was a voice saying, "be seeing you", and with that said she was tossed over the heads of her classmates and into a the far wall, she dropped to the ground unconscious. 

School had ended and the dark figure had been waiting. During his wait, he had managed to search every mind in the school and discovered who all the X-Men were. He did not get the information he wanted from their minds for fear that they might be all telepaths and he could not afford to cause another scene. So, he would just wait for them. He watched the students flow out the school like water in a river. He looked over at the car park and saw his pray.

The last time Scott had seen Jean was when the medics had carried her into the ambulance. He was now making his way to his car with Kitty telling her the whole story.

"So she just flew into the wall"? Said Kitty, as she held her hand over her mouth.

"Yeah and I just watched helplessly" said Scott as he hung his head down.

"Come on Scott there was nothing you could do you di..", She was cut off by a hand on her shoulder. She looked back to see a tall brown skinned boy smiling at her, she looked up at his hair it was low cut with a shape up a the front was a strip of silver hair hanging down over his right eye. He was wearing a long black trench coat with a red shirt and black jeans she figured he was about 18. "His good looking" Kitty said mentally.

"Hey can you help me with something", the young man asked.

"Sure what is it" Kitty replied smiling.

"Can you tell my where the Xavier Institute is?" The young man said smiling.

"Can I ask like why", replied Kitty

The young man's smile dropped, "just tell me where it is".

Kitty turned her back to him and said sorry I don't know", and she began to walk away.

He grabbed her arm "but you go there".

Kitty started to get a bit worried, "how do you know that"

"Just tell me where it is," he snarled.

Scott placed his hand on the young man's shoulder, "I think she is finished talking to you", said Scott. The young man eyes flashed green and Scott's shirt burst into green flames. The young man smiled at Kitty and she went flying through the air and was pined up against a tree. The young man looked up at Kitty and a sharp pain shot through her body.

"Now where is the institute"?

Authors note: My first fic what do you think. So here is how it goes you give me reviews I write another chapter, I'm not being pushy I just don't want to waist my time writing a fic no one wants to read. Oh and I want all reviews be they good or bad later.


	2. Raptor

**        **

****

Authors note: Sorry for taking so long writing a new chapter, I was just being lazy. Anyway thanks for the reviews people, good or bad.

Disclaimer: I own nothing you here me NOTHING, besides my character.

CHAPTER 2 RAPTOR 

The dark skinned man looked up at Kitty awaiting her answer. He closed his eyes with frustration and said, "I'm not repeating myself again, where is the DAME mansion".

Kitty turned her face away from his and said, "Get lost creep".

The man's eyes began to turn green, "I wanted to do this with as little pain as possible but since you want to be so unreasonable". The young man began to enter Kitty's mind, "I'll get what I need from your head while you scream in agony" he said cheerfully.

ZACTT

The man's body was sent flying through the air and into a nearby car. Kitty dropped to the ground and looked up to see Scott poised to take another shot at the stranger. "Who are, and answer quick", Scott demanded.

The young man stood back up and brushed the sliver strip of hair between his eyes out of the way. "Names Raptor, but that's not important". He raised his hands and two green spheres suddenly formed and rocketed at Scott.

Scott dived out of the way into a crouching position and fired another optic blast, which Raptor easily ducked. "What's going on"? Everyone turned to a confused Kurt just coming out of detention. Raptor smiled at the new player in their little skirmish. He raised his hand and shot a ball of green energy at Kurt, sending him toppling to the ground.

"KURT", yelled Kitty as she ran to Kurt's sides. Raptor took full advantage of the situation, and released an enormous amount of energy, knocking Scott and Kitty back several feet. He wasted no time, and made a mad dash for Kurt.

Raptor picked up Kurt with one hand and took out a disk from his coat with the other, shoving it into Kurt's pocket he said, "We'll be needing this later".

His eyes began to glow an eerie green and with a huge flash, he was gone. 

Scott stood up searching his surroundings for Raptor, but he was nowhere to be found. He got up and helped up Kitty who just now regaining consciousness. "Where is he", asked Kitty.

"Long gone", replied Scott as he rubbed his throbbing head.

"What the hell was that about", said Kurt, walking over to them.

"He wanted to know where the mansion was" Kitty replied as she walked over to Scott's car. Scott followed Kitty to his car and hopped into the drivers seat. He opened the car door for Kitty. "Aren't we gonna wait for Rouge and Evan"? Kitty said as she buckled up. 

"Na Rouge is riding with Risty and Evan is skating home", Scott said as he started the engine. "Yo Kurt lets go" he yelled.

Kurt had been starring at his hands and cloths as if seeing them for the first time. He looked at Scott menacingly and said, "where we going".

Scott rolled his eyes and said, "to the institute where else. We need to tell the professor what happened".

Kurt gave an evil grin and said,"ah yes Xavier's mansion", he hopped into the car. As the car started to drive off, Kurt smiled as his eyes flashed green. 

********************************************

Kurt's mind

Kurt awoke to find himself in a very dark place, he attempted to stand but found himself chained to a large boulder floating in a void. "Where the heck am I?" he thought to himself. After several tries at breaking his bounds, he sank into a sitting position giving up.

"I can tell you're a bit confused", a voice said from above him. He looked up to see the person from before floating in the air grinning at him. "Let me fill you in. My name is Raptor and I have taken over your body and mind". Kurt looked at him as if he was insane. Raptor snickered, "you'll understand soon enough", and with that, He thrust out his hand, sending the boulder that Kurt was attached to, into a rapid spin completely out of control falling out of sight into the nothingness. 

********************************************

The Xavier Institute

Scott and Kitty had got back to the institute and told the professor everything. Kurt (A/N Raptor is in Kurt's body so I'll just call him Kurt) had stayed outside for a bit, making sure he would remember the way to get out of the institute, but was now in the main hall waiting for every one to go to sleep.

"Hey man how's it hanging", Evan said as he jumped into the sofa landing next to Kurt. Kurt gave him a look of disgust and turned back to the T.V. 

Evan gave him a look of confusion and rolled his eyes, "someone has had a bad day". He reached over and grabbed the remote, "my turn to surf the tube". 

Kurt grabbed his hand, "I was watching that", Kurt said coldly.

"Yeah but It's my AHHHHHH", Evan yelled out in pain as Kurt twisted his arm.

"I don't care", snarled Kurt as he flung Evan to the floor. He raised his fist to punch Evan, but was grabbed from behind.

"What do you think your doing", growled Logan as he tightened his grip on Kurt.

"He wanted to change the channel", Kurt said innocently.

"So you try to knock his lights out", Logan, replied angrily. "Go upstairs and see the professor", he yelled as he let go of Kurt. 

Raptor mentally scolded himself for reacting the way he did toward Evan, he had to remember he was now Kurt. "I need to play the part to be the part", he laughed to himself, as he opened Xavier's door. He entered the room to see Xavier waiting for him. He immediately sat down in a chair. "You wanted to see me Professor", he said as calmly as possible.

"Yes I did Kurt, and I think you know why", said the professor as he wheeled closer to him.

"Look professor I know what I did was wrong, so there is no need for the lecture", said Kurt scornfully.

"I know who you are", Xavier said expressionlessly.

"Wha… I don't know what you're talking about", said Kurt, now a bit nervous.

"There is no need for you to lie I suspected you since your arrival with the others… Raptor", Xavier said emotionless.

Kurt didn't stop the eye contact between the two, as he said, "do you know why I'm here".

"No, but I know who sent you", Professor replied folding his hands.

"Good, so you also know that Sinister (DUM DUM DUUUUUM) won't except failure". Kurt raced to Xavier and tossed him out of his wheelchair and onto the floor. He spun round and burst out of the room.

"X-MEN THE BEING THAT ENCOUNTERED SCOTT AND KITTY HAS POSSESED KURT YOU MUST STOP HIM FROM ESCAPING", Xavier mentally projected across the mansion.

Kurt ran down the hall to find the end of it blocked of by Spyke and Wolverine. "End of the line bub", called Wolverine through gritted teeth.

"Shows what you know" snickered Kurt as he teleported away.

"Where did he go proff", Spyke mentally asked the professor. 

There was a long pause and then the professor replied, "He is on the same floor as Cyrebro, that is what he is here for".

There it was, inside that room was Cyrebro. As he was running, he picked up a large metal poll, and teleported inside the room. Kurt smiled as he shoved the metal poll into the control panel freezing it shut. He turned his back on the broken door and walked up to Cyrebro. He reached into his pocket and took out a disc and inserted it into the machine he was immediately given access. "Sinister knows his shit he" he muttered to himself. He accessed the X-men and Brotherhood's files and downloaded them onto the disc. He then went into the files that had the info that was most valuable to sinister, and downloaded them. The disc popped back out and he placed it back into his pocket. 

Shadow cat, Cyclops Spyke and Storm stood outside Cyrebro. "Kitty, phase yourself and Scott into Cyrebro. Myself and Evan will wait for you outside", said Storm.

"Okay Storm", replied Kitty. Scott grabbed her and together they phased into Cyrebro.

Kurt turned round to see the two X-men blocking his way. "Man you guy's couldn't be slower if you tried", he waved goodbye as he teleported away.

Kurt had teleported into the main lobby. "Too easy", he scoffed as he began to walk away. He stopped in his track as he realised he was completely surrounded by Wolverine and the new recruits. 

"Gonna come peacefully", snarled Wolverine.

"Nope", and with that Kurt teleported away.

Kurt ended up in the garage, he could hear his pursuers rushing to his present location. He closed his eyes, and in a green flash, Kurt was on the floor and Raptor was standing tall. He bent down, and took the disc out of Kurt's pocket and placed it into his own. He looked across to the cars and saw a bike, he smiled to himself saying, "I'm just too good". Moments later Wolverine burst into the garage only to see Raptor speeding off on his bike.

Raptor had made a good distance between himself and the mansion, he was surprised that it had been a whole ten minutes and still no sign of the X-men. But that changed when he heard a strange humming sound, he looked over his shoulder to see a black jet speeding towards him, he instantly new who it was. He smiled and said, "Let the chase begin".

A/N: Sorry it wasn't as action packed as I hopped but I promise the next chapter will (NEW CHARACTER ;) again I want reviews good or bad and I would like to thank Descendant in advanced for allowing me to use Omega. Later yall.  


	3. THE CHASE

A/N= sorry dude and duddets for the long wait but I was swamped with school and girlfriend problems, not like you care you just want to get to the story right, enjoy.

THE CHASE 

Raptor speeded through the streets of Bayville not caring about the accidents he could cause to the pedestrians as he turned the bike onto the curb and into an ally way. But he did not just do this for the mere thrill of a bike ride, oh no he was being chased by a strong group of mutants known only as the X-men. He realised his position wasn't one that would favour him well, he had no doubt that in a mater of moments the Jet they used to pursue him would catch up to him and end the chase in a way that would be vary bad for him.

Raptor turned out of the only to see the X-Jet rush over him. The wind that followed it sent him flying off wolverines bike and into a skid on the floor that was sure to leave some bruises. Raptor pushed himself off the ground and onto his feet to see the X-Jet land in front off him.

Raptor watched as a small portion of the underbelly of the Jet opened up into a door. He mentally checked his power level, and frowned at the result. Sliding into the teleporter and staying as long as he did had taken over a third of his power making his telepathy as good as gone, sliding was completely out of the question and the remainder of his power only allowed him use his blasters. This was not good.

Scott ran out of the X-Jet followed by Evan Jean and Kurt. They made a semi circle around Raptor.

Scott looked Raptor dead in the eye and in a firm voice said, "we're taken back what you took, easy or hard is your choice".

Raptor smirked as he fell into a battle position and said," lets see if you can back that tuff talk up". He raised his hands and sent a green energy blast at Cyclopes.

Cyclopes dove out of the way while sending a blast of his own, which hit Raptor Square in the chest knocking him to the ground. Spyke to full advantage of this and sent three sharpened spikes at Raptor. Raptor jumped to the side to be kicked in the stomach by Kurt, Raptor let out an angry growl and hitting Kurt with a green energy wave. Evan charged full force at Raptor kicking him in the side, Raptor grabbed his leg before he could bring it back down and punched him hard in his stomach. Cyclopes saw that he had his back turned and fired an optic blast at him, but Raptor saw the blast coming form the corner of his eye and swung around using Evan as a shield, he released his hold on Evans leg and flung him at Scott sending both teens to the ground. He raised his hand at Evan and Scott with the intent to finish them off, but was sent flying into a nearby wall.

Raptor got up on shaky legs and looked up at the red head, he could feel her power taking a hold of him, he smirked and said. "I remember you you're the girl I sent crying to the hospital". Jean gave him an icy smile and sent him through the air and into a lamppost.

Jean picked him up into air smiling and said, "got anything else to say. Raptor gave her a dark look and kept quiet. "Good, now that I have your attention, you attacked me at school attacked my friends at our home and stall vital data from our computer..".

"Don't forget possessing your friend", Raptor cut in with a smile.

Jean's smile dropped, as she sent Raptor once again flying through the air and into a car, breaking his arm. "Now as I was saying, to me your nothing more than a hired thief and as I'm sure you know, I'm Jean Grey a mutant and an X-Man and if you don't give back what you have taken I'll show you why does two titles are mine, do you have anything to say".

Raptor grabbed his broken arm in pain and said, "just this", Raptor began to gather energy, "how do you fit such a tight costume over such a big ass, and I don't mean big in a good way".

Jean looked over at her butt," it's not big…is it"?

"Believe me hun, when I say it should have it's own apartment", snickered Raptor. He could feel her mental grip on him lessening, he wasted no time taking full advantage of his situation, he unleashed the energy he had been saving and blasted Jean through a shop window unconscious.

Raptor looked around making sure all of them were down, and when satisfied he had got all of them he broke into a mad run.

Raptor left the scene of the battle ten minutes ago and was no in a far worse condition than before, with a broken arm and him so low on power he would probably be caught any minute from now. His eyes widened as he saw a long tong retreat out of his pocket with his wallet, he looked further on to see a greenish boy attached to the tong. "Give me my wallet you little rat", he yelled.

The greenish boy started to hop off as he said, "fat chance yo" Raptor stood up and took chase after the boy.

Toad hopped out of the ally way and behind his friend.

"What's eaten you", asked Mike as he watched Toad take shelter behind the Blob.

"Some mad ass freak is after me because I swiped his cash yo", he replied as he tried to catch his breath.

"chill Toad the brotherhood has your back", said Peitro

At that point, in the conversation Raptor turned out of the ally way meeting the brother hood, he instantly remembered them from their files.

He made eye contact with toad and said, "give me back my wallet".

Lance looked him over and with a plain expression said, "no"

Raptor knew he couldn't fight with such little power, so he gritted his teeth and begun to walk away. "What degree of coward are you to walk away from a fight", called Mike. 

Raptor stopped dead in his tracks and whispered, "Fuck it". He spun round and gave him a hard left hook, sending Omega to the ground.

Lance ran full force at Raptor giving him a hard right. Raptor stumbled back, slowly his eyes began to glow an eerie green," keep pushing me punks keep pushing", he said as he balled his fist.

"Hey you're a muti", said the Blob.

"No shit", said Raptor as he blasted the Blob making him fall backwards. Toad hopped at of the Blobs way as he fell. Omega wrapped his calcium tentacles around Raptors waist and flung him into a wall. Raptor fell to the ground clutching his broken arm, he slowly stood up to be knocked back down by a silver blur, he looked up to see Peitro. Raptor stood and said, "all I wanted was to get my wallet back but yo.." Raptor stopped in mid sentence and dived to the side, barley avoiding the red beam of energy, which hit Lance in the chest sending him to the ground.  

 Raptor turned his head to see the X-Men once more.

Lance got to his feet and said, "we had no porb with you X-Dorks but if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get".

"Wait Alvers it was an acci.." Scott was cut off by the large tremor that was sent his way. Peitro rushed at Evan knocking him off his feet, while Jean was attempting to hold back the Blob, in a matter of moments a fight had started between the two teams.

Raptor had decided to leave the scene, and was now running down a back street ally. Raptor stopped running and was now walking confident that he had made a good amount of distance between the fight and himself. He stopped in his tracks when he heard a low growl, he turned around to be slashed across the face with 3 metal knives, "ARRRRGGGGGG", Raptor dropped to the ground holding the side of his face which was now drenched in blood. He looked up to see Wolverine.

"Took me a bit to track you bub", said Wolverine in a low cold tone.

Raptor stood up, balling his fist, which was barely able to contain the energy trapped within it, "YOU FUCKING BASTER YOUR DEAD YOU HEAR ME, DEAD", Wolverine didn't even flinch at his anger. Raptor raised his hand and unleashed the destructive energy it held, Wolverine flipped out of the way into a crouching position, he rocketed up kicking Raptor in the stomach, he then grabbed him by his broken arm and twisted. Raptor yelled in pain as Wolverine only smirked. 

Wolverine pinned him up against the ally wall with one hand and put his claw to his face with the other, as he said, "I'm only asking once, give back what you took".

Before Raptor could answer, Wolverine dropped to the ground struggling for air, Wolverine looked at the being that had done this. She had long blue hair and beautiful white skin, she wore a red leather jacket and black leather trousers, but what Wolverine noticed most was her icy blue eyes. Her hand glowed silver as she held it out towards Wolverine, he began to spit up blood as he felt his organs begin to collapse. The blue haired women bent down and seductively said, "don't worry baby it will all soon be over", she gave him and cruel smile.

********************************

A/N So what you all think, tell me by sending reviews again sorry for the wait. One more thing I need to make one more villain male or female and I would like your help send e-mails or reviews and if I like the villain and us it I'll give you props for it. It would help if the details of the person were set out like Name: Power: age: back story: and how he or she got to work with sinister (he will have a huge role in the story) Oh and you should check out descendant's age of apocalypse it rocks. LATER. 

          ****


End file.
